Blue Roses
by miniminidiot
Summary: It's BTS! MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi / Jangan pernah berhenti berharap. Percayalah, dua hati akan bertemu, saling menyapa, saling mengenal, dan saling terpaut pada saat yang indah dan tepat. / duhh ini summary apa banget XD /
1. Chapter 1

**Mawar Biru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi-BL / Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon / BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like this couple just click the close button above, kay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hello ~ I'm baek(?) :'D tapi maaf bukannya update yang lama malah bawa yang baru :'3 *digiles* Cerita ini aku buat terinspirasi dari kisah nyata di sebuah buku, yang suka baca buku 'Chicken Soup For The Soul' pasti tau :3 aku faaaaans banget sama buku itu ;_; #abaikan# judulnya juga sama :3 oiya, disini style Chim era boy in luv trus Suga era dope ~ oke, langsung aja, maaf kalau ada typo yang terselip, tp semoga aja ngga ada ~ hoho**

Selamat membaca ~

* * *

 _Mawar Biru_

.

.

.

 _Jangan pernah berhenti berharap. Percayalah, dua hati akan bertemu, saling menyapa, saling mengenal, dan saling terpaut pada saat yang indah dan tepat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namanya Min Yoongi, hanya seorang pemuda biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa saja. Tidak memiliki kelebihan dari orang lain selain kulitnya yang seputih susu dan juga ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari pada pemuda normal seusianya -entahlah, ini termasuk kekurangan atau kelebihan. Tapi Yoongi memilih memasukkannya sebagai kelebihan-. Juga ada yang mengatakan bahwa wajahnya manis. Yoongi sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Sekian tahun lamanya ia selalu terlibat -lagi- dalam percintaan dengan seseorang yang selanjutnya ternyata tidak bisa atau tidak mau menerima dirinya dengan sepenuhnya. Setiap hubungan itu penuh dengan siksaan batin baginya. Yoongi hanya ingin sebuah hubungan yang serius namun juga belum harus menikah.

Pada suatu hari tatkala akan meninggalkan kota kelahirannya untuk menyembuhkan luka hati yang tercipta oleh beberapa orang dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru dengan mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik kedepannya, Yoongi memutuskan berdoa. **"Tuhan, aku tidak tahu cara memilih teman hidup yang tepat - jadi tolonglah aku, tolong pilihkan kekasih yang benar bagiku, dan persiapkan kami untuk perjumpaan yang akan terjadi. Dan Tuhan, agar aku tahu pasti siapa yang telah Kau pilihkan bagiku, hendaknya berikanlah petunjuk berupa mawar biru kepadaku - dalam bentuk apa pun."** Yoongi menutup matanya, berdoa dengan tenang dengan kedua tangan disatukan layaknya seseorang yang berharap. Setelahnya Yoongi bangkit, hendak kembali ke rumah menikmati malam terakhirnya sebelum pindah ke Seoul esok hari.

Dan sesaat sebelum menginjakkan kakinya meninggalkan kediamannya, Yoongi meyakinkan hatinya bahwa mereka -dia dan jodohnya kelak- akan saling mengenali pada saat yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

Kesan pertama menginjakkan kaki di kota besar seperti Seoul tidak buruk juga. Suasana baru yang sangat ramai, berbeda dengan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya di Daegu. Yoongi bisa dibilang berasal dari kalangan keluarga berada, tujuannya datang ke kota yang hampir tak pernah tidur ini tidak lain karena selain ingin memperbaiki semuanya pemuda itu juga akan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan milik sepupunya. Dan pekerjaannya bisa di bilang mudah, hanya menjadi sekretaris pribadi dari pemuda yang berbeda setahun darinya itu. Pemuda yang paling dekat dengannya, sosok yang hampir mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Kim Yongguk, sepupunya.

Selang waktu berlalu pemuda manis berpostur mungil itu telah tiba di sebuah apartemen yang berukuran tidak kecil namun juga tidak besar. Mengingat dirinya hanya tinggal sendiri apartemen ini sangat cocok untuknya, dan tentu saja Yongguk yang memilihnya. Yoongi sangat berterima kasih namun juga ingin mematahkan tulang pemuda tinggi yang jika tersenyum lebar akan menampakkan gusinya itu karena tidak sempat datang untuk membantunya. Yongguk sibuk, Yoongi bisa apa?

 **"Selamat datang, dunia yang baru dan kehidupan yang baru."** Gumamnya sembari tersenyum mengarahkan manik indahnya mengitari isi ruangan segi empat itu. Cat ruangan berwarna putih dan hampir semua perabotan berwarna putih, kecuali kulkas, sofa, serta beberapa benda lain seperti karpet yang berwarna sedikit gelap. Apartemen itu memiliki 2 kamar tidur dan 3 kamar mandi yang masing berada di dalam kamar dan satu berada di luar. Ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur dan langsung dapat melihat ke ruang tengah karena letaknya yang berdampingan namun cukup jauh.

Yoongi lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyusun barang-barangnya serta merapikan kamar yang akan ditempatinya kelak. Sedikit menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan berendam air hangat selama beberapa saat usai bersih-bersih. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli bahan persediaannya juga untuk membuat sesuatu yang akan diberikannya untuk tetangga apartemennya.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah kecil. Sesekali melompat sembari mengayunkan lengannya, membuatnya tampak seperti bocah yang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa umurnya sudah mencapai dewasa. Ia berjalan kaki menuju mini market sekalian melihat-lihat sekeliling tempat tinggalnya. Sekali pemuda itu akan menyapa anak-anak atau bermain dengan kucing lucu yang lewat. Hingga kakinya kini telah tiba di depan tempat yang ditujunya.

Dengan lihai Yoongi memilih dan memasukkan keperluannya ke dalam _trolley_. Kini ia sibuk mengambil beberapa kentang yang akan sibuatnya menjadi snack nanti dan tentu saja beberapa snack instan tambahan.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Yoongi menatap horror kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi barang bawaan. Belum lagi satu _paper bag_ penuh yang berisi kentang. Mau tidak mau Yoongi membawanya dengan cara memeluk _paper bag_ itu. Di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju apartemen semuanya baik-baik saja. Pemuda pirang itu melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat jalan. Namun, mungkin sedikit sial seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari menyenggolnya, hasilnya Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangan padahal hanya disambar saja. Terhamburlah kentang itu dimana-mana. Yoongi mengerang gemas.

Akhirnya Yoongi dengan sabar memungut kentang itu satu per satu _plus_ dengan bibir yang mengerucut. _Paper bag_ -nya sudah kembali terisi lebih dari setengah, tapi saat hendak memungut kentang yang lain ia tidak menemukannya berhamburan lagi. Hingga suara seseorang menginterupsinya. Yoongi melongo. Oh, saking sibuknya ia menggerutu tidak jelas sambil memungut kentang, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang membantunya sedari tadi.

 **"Ini kentangmu."**

 **"A-ah iya, terima kasih."** Yoongi mengambil tumpukan beberapa kentang dari tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda tampan dengan surai berwarna hitam legam, senada dengan warna hitam bola matanya yang tertutupi sepasang kelopak mata sipit.

 **"Lain kali hati-hati. Saya permisi."**

 **"Iya, maaf."** Yoongi tertunduk malu.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya pelas. Kembali mengingat betapa memalukannya tadi di tolong oleh seseorang dan... Astaga, Yoongi lupa menanyakan namanya. Bodoh. **"Ish!"** Yoongi mengumpat. Menggerakkan tubuhnya secara abstrak seperti anak-anak yang sedang kesal.

Dari pada memikirkan itu Yoongi mengambil semua belanjaannya dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. Bahan yang perlu dimasukkan kedalam kulkas sudah tersusun, sama seperti yang di dalam bufet minimalisnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah, tuan kentang yang sudah membuatnya malu tadi.

 **"Lihat saja. Aku akan memotongmu dan memanggangmu!"** Serunya sambil melototkan mata sipitnya lucu pada tumpukan kentang yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah jika dipikir-pikir. Tapi sayang, Yoongi tidak berniat memikirkannya. Ia meraih satu persatu kentang itu dan mengupasnya. Mengirisnya tipis-tipis namun tidak sampai ke dasart agar kentangnya dapat merekah pada saat di panggang. Yoongi menyiramkan sedikit minyak kemudian menaburkan keju parut serta bumbu seaweed ke atas kentang itu lalu memanggangnya.

Setelah lama disibukkan dengan kegiatan memasaknya, kini di depannya sudah tersusun rapi tumppukan kotak yang berisi baked potato dengan lelehan keju ala _chef_ Min Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya. Pemuda manis itu pun mulai mengunjungi tetangga apartemennya satu per satu dari ujung hingga ujung, namun hanya untuk yang berada di lantai yang sama dengannya saja karena Yoongi tidak dapat membuat untuk seluruh penghuni apartemen besar itu, 'kan? Yang benar saja?

.

.

.

.

Dari hari ke hari Yoongi semakin melepaskan kontrol dan membuka diri terhadap kasih sayang yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya. Anugerah hidup yang menurutnya lebih baik setelah beberapa hari tinggal di kota besar itu. Dan setiap hari pula pemuda manis bersurai pirang pucat itu memasang mata, mencari-cari tanda kehadiran mawar birunya.

Beberapa hari itu pula Yoongi biasa mendapati pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu berlalu atau sekedar berpapasan dari jauh dengannya. Sampai pada suatau hari Yoongi pernah melihat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko bunga dengan tulisan **'Fiore'** di atasnya. Mungkin ia bekerja atau mungkin tinggal di situ? Pikirnya.

.

.

 **"Permisi."** Dan entah karena apa, saat ini Yoongi tengah berdiri di dalam toko bunga itu. Entah apa yang membawa kaki kecil Yoongi mengarah ke sini.

 **"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"** Seorang pemuda tampak keluar dari sebuah ruangan di belakang meja tinggi berbentuk huruf 'L' itu. Jika Yoongi lihat, pemuda itu bisa dikategorikan berwajah cantik. Kulirnya putih mulus, wajah oval dengan pahatan bibir tebal berbentuk seperti bibir wanita. Tubuhnya juga tinggi semampai, walaupun ia laki-laki. Yoongi sempat terpukau sesaat sebelum pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan suara lembutnya.

 **"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, manis?"** Pemuda itu tersenyum, sementara Yoongi hanya menggaruk pipinya yang canggung dengan telunjuk.

 **"Aku hanya ingin mampir. Tertarik dengan toko ini."**

 **"Oh, silahkan jika ingin melihat-lihat. Aku senang jika ada yang melihat koleksi bunga di sini."**

 **"Terima kasih."**

Yoongi lalu mengedarkan mata kecilnya keseluruh ruangan itu, sudah ada beberapa bunga yang di tata rapi, namun ada juga yang dibiarkan setangkai. Warnanya bermacam-macam, tapi lebih di dominasi oleh warna merah muda.

 **"Aku lihat toko ini kebanyakan menjual bungan merah muda, ya?"** Tanya Yoongi pada pemuda itu, yang ternyata adalah pemilik toko.

 **"Iya, itu karena aku suka warna merah muda."** Ujarnya dengan senyuman.

 **"Ah. Anda pemilik toko ini?"** Tanya Yoongi lagi dengan sedikit terperangah. Tidak menyangka kalau pemiliknya seorang lelaki. Sementara sang pemilik toko hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **"Tidak repot mengelola toko ini sendiri?"** Lanjutnya lagi, penasaran. Sebenarnya ingin tahu tentang yang lain juga, sih.

 **"Tidak kok, aku menikmatinya. Lagi pula aku punya beberapa pegawai. Ah iya, dan ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku jadi ingat anak yang belum lama bekerja di sini, dia kira-kira sedikit lebih muda darimu."** Jelasnya panjang lebar.

 **"Benarkah?"**

 **"Iya, anak itu sangat rajin. Dia bahkan ingin menumbuhkan bunga baru katanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin memberitahuku, dasar anak itu."** Gerutu pemuda itu gemas, yang malah terlihat lucu oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi tahu, kalau pemuda yang menolongnya waktu itu benar-benar bekerja di sini. Mungkin kapan-kapan Yoongi akan datang ke sini lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu lebih dua hari lamanya Yoongi menetap di tempat tinggal barunya. Yang itu artinya sebentar lagi masa liburan yang di berikan Yongguk selama 2 minggu sebelum mulai bekerja akan berakhir. Yoongi ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Semua sudah sempurna, apartemen dan seluruh keperluannya. Tapi Yoongi baru sadar kalau ternyata dirinya belum memiliki kotak obat. Jadi daripada berdiam diri Yoongi memilih untuk ke mini market tempatnya biasa berbelanja saja.

Kali ini Yoongi menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berjalan karena langkahnya dibuat kecil-kecil. Yoongi memeriksa sekali lagi isi kantong plastiknya, mengamati jika ada yang kurang sambil berjalan. Setelah memastikan semuanya lengkap, pemuda itu kembali mengikat kantong plastiknya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperhatikan jalan baik-baik jangan sampai kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi.

.

.

Langkah Yoongi terhenti, tepat di pertigaan jalan sana matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya. Orang yang menolongnya tempo hari. Pemuda itu tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di tengah terik matahari, di sisi nya tergeletak sepeda dan beberapa bunga yang berserakan. Yoongi sadar, sepertinya emuda itu baru saja terjatuh. Dengan segera Yoongi meletakkan barang bawaannya dengan rapi kemudian mengangkat sepeda yang lalu disandarkannya di tepi jalan. Setelahnya Yoongi membantu memungut bunga-bunga itu dan menaruhnya di keranjang depan sepeda.

Sementara sang pemuda yang sadar baru saja dibantu oleh seseorang itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada niatan untuk mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun apa lagi ia menyadari jika ia mengenal suara orang itu. Bagaimana Jimin -pemuda itu- bisa lupa pada seseorang berwajah manis yang ditolongnya hari itu? Dua belah bibir Jimin menggumam kecil. **"Terima kasih."**

Yoongi dapat mendengarnya walaupun suara pemuda itu sangat kecil. **"Sama-sama. Lagi pula kau pernah membantuku tempo hari."** Yoongi tersenyum yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh pemuda itu. **"Apa yang sedang kau cari? Biar kubantu."** Tawarnya.

 **"Aku sedang mencari lensa kontakku."** Jawab Jimin singkat.

 **"Baiklah, warnanya apa?"**

 **"Hitam."**

Yoongi pun mulai ikut membantu mencari benda yang hilang itu. Ia sempat berpikir bagaimana posisi pemuda itu saat terjatuh sampai lensa kontaknya terlepas, pasti sakit. Dan Yoongi baru tahu, kalau pemuda itu ternyata memakai lensa kontak.

.

.

.

Setelah lama mencari, mereka berdua tidak menemukan hasil. Yoongi hampir menyerah, begitupula dengan Jimin. Mencari benda sekecil itu di bawah terik matahari itu sangat melekahkan tentu saja.

 **"Hei.."** Gumam Jimin. Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap pemuda yang masih menunduk itu.

 **"Tidak usah mencarinya lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku."** Jimin membungkuk beberapa kali tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan pemuda manis itu. Sementara Yoongi hanya terdiam melihat tingkah aneh orang di hadapannya ini.

 **"I-ya, tidak masalah."**

 **"Pulanglah, ini sudah siang dan lagi cuaca sangat panas."** Lanjut pemuda itu lagi setelah berterima kasih dan hendak meraih sepedanya yang sudah terparkir rapi.

Yoongi tidak membalas perkataan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, ia terlalu terkejut melihat siku dan dagunya berdarah. Walaupun menunduk tapi Yoongi masih dapat dengan jelas melihat dagu pemuda itu. Dan sebelum ia pergi, Yoongi lebih dulu menarik lengannya. **"Jangan pulang dulu. Biar kuobati."** Tawarnya sekali lagi.

 **"Tidak perlu, aku pulang saja."**

 **"Tidak boleh, sini biar kubantu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."** Ucap Yoongi final.

Sementara Jimin bingung bagaimana keluar dari situasi yang membuatnya sangat kesusahan ini. Ia tahu, tidak akan bisa menolak pemuda manis ini. Tapi di sisi lain ia takut, takut menampakkan dirinya yang sekarang padanya. Makanya sedari tadi Jimin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menatapnya. Entah kenapa Ia tidak ingin dihindari oleh pemuda berkulit susu itu. Jimin tidak mau. Jimin tidak siap.

Tapi, saat ini ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena Yoongi tidak menerima penolakan. **"Baiklah."** Jimin pasrah, apapun reaksi Yoongi nanti, ia akan menerimanya, bahkan jika ia akan dipandang lain oleh pemuda manis itu. Akhirnya Jimin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Kedua maniknya langsung dimanjakan oleh senyuman Yoongi yang menawan.

Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama tatkala fokus mata Yoongi bertemu dengan milik Jimin. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat warna bola mata pemuda di hadapannya. Sebelah matanya berwarna biru, biru laut yang indah. Yoongi terdiam sesaat, ini pertama kalinya ia memandang pemuda itu secara langsung dari jarak dekat. Dirinya tercengang bukan karena warna matanya, tapi karena paras tampan pemuda itu. Ditambah lagi dengan warna matanya yang menurut Yoongi indah. Yoongi tidak takut, malah menyukainya.

Jimin yang melihat respon Yoongi yang terdiam seperti itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini, pasti ia dianggap abnormal, lagi. **"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Makanya aku tidak ingin menatapmu, tapi kau memaksaku."** Ujarnya lirih.

Yoongi segera tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara Jimin. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat takut pemuda bermata biru itu salah paham dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya. **"Tidak kok! Aku tidak takut!"** Jawab Yoongi tegas dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada dan kepala yang digelengkan cepat, terlihat lucu. **"Sudah sini, biar kuobati."** Tanpa sempat membalas dan merespon karena saking shocknya, Jimin hanya pasrah saat gerakan cepat Yoongi sudah lebih dulu menariknya menuju sebuah kursi panjang di dekat pohon rindang.

.

.

Keduanya kini sedang duduk di kursi panjang tersebut. Yoongi dengan hati-hati membersihkan luka lecet Jimin akibat terjatuh tadi menggunakan alat dan bahan yang baru dibelinya, sangat kebetulan. Serta berbicara tentang hal menurut Yoongi harus diketahuinya kerena penasaran pada pemuda asing ini. Setidaknya Yoongi menganggap begitu karena ia belum mengetahui namanya setelah sekian lama.

 **"Jadi selama ini kau memakai lensa kontak hitam untuk menutupi warna matamu itu?"**

 **"Iya."**

 **"Tapi kenapa?"**

 **"Itu karena... aku pernah dianggap aneh dan abnormal karena warna mataku ini. Aku berdarah asli korea, dan sama sekali tidak memiliki keturunan yang bermata biru. Orang tuaku juga terkejut saat mengetahui aku terlahir dengan mata yang berwarna biru. Dokterpun tidak bisa menjelaskannya."**

 **"Hmm.."** Tanpa sadar Yoongi menggumam. Membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup pemuda itu sewaktu dianggap abnormal. **"Pasti sulit, ya?"**

Jimin menghela napas. **"Awalnya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi selama aku memakai lensa kontak hitam."**

 **"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu?"**

 **"Ada, beberapa. Dan sekarang bertambah satu lagi, itu kau."** Jimin terkekeh kecil, kini rahasianya terungkap pada orang yang sama sekali tak di sangkanya.

Yoongi ikut tertawa. Menatap lamat mata jimin, ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Yang terjadi malah Yoongi merasa nyaman, seolah mata berwarna senada laut itu dapat benar-benar menenggelamkannya. Bibirnya refleks berkata. **"Terimalah dirimu apa adanya. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi."** Yoongi mengucapkan itu bersamaan dengan tertempelnya plester terakhir di dagu Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi membereskan kantong plastiknya setelah mengobati luka Jimin. Dalam hatinya bergejolak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi yang pada akhirnya memang keluar dengan wujud sebuah pertanyaan. **"Ah iya, namamu siapa? Rasanya lucu sampai sekarang kita belum berkenalan."**

Pemuda itu tersenyum. **"Aku Jimin, Park Jimin, 20 tahun."**

 **"Aku Min Yoongi, 22 tahun."** Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum dan berjabat tangan.

 **"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, hyung."** Goda Jimin yang tidak menyangka ternyata pemuda manis itu lebih tua darinya, ia membungkuk sopan sekali lagi pada Yoongi. **"Aku akan segera pulang. Sebaiknya hyung juga pulang."**

Yoongi tertawa. **"Tentu."**

Keduanya berjalan berlawanan arah, Jimin berjalan hendak mengambil sepedanya, tapi suara panggilan Yoongi membuatnya langkahnya terhenti.

 **"Jimin."**

Ia menoleh. Hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ucapan disertai dengan senyuman tulus yang cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia dan diterima.

 **"Warna matamu sangat indah. Aku menyukainya."**

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian Yoongi membantu Jimin mencari lensa kontaknya, saat ini Yoongi menghadiri acara pemberkatan yang dirangkaikan dengan makan siang bersama di sebuah bangunan sederhana dekat gereja. Pada pertengahan acara, Adam Robert, penceramah acara itu, berbicara tentang kekuatan yang ada pada diri semua orang untuk melimpahkan berkat kepada orang lain. Perasaan pemuda manis itu sangat tergugah ketika sang penceramah mengajak semua yang hadir untuk saling memberkati, sehingga Yoongi lah yang lebih dulu berdiri. Seketika lebih dari seratus orang disekelilingnya kini bergegas mencari pasangan pemberkatan.

Tiba-tiba hanya ada keheningan yang melanda Yoongi secara tiba-tiba. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda bermata biru. Yang tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Jimin. Pemuda itu tidak lagi memakai lensa kontaknya, mengekspos manik matanya yang berwarna biru alami.

Jimin tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya membentuk sebuah garis melengkung yang memberikan kesan seolah matanya juga ikut tersenyum. Yoongi membalasnya dengan sedikit canggung namun tetap terlihat manis. Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan dan saling menatap. Sesuai dengan yang diajarkan sebelumnya oleh Adam Robert, Yoongi mulai bertanya, **"Maukah Anda memberkati saya?"** Jimin menutup mata, selama beberapa menit pemuda itu melimpahkan cinta kasih dan berkat setulus-tulusnya kepada Yoongi. Kemudian ia ganti bertanya, **"Maukah Anda memberkati saya?"** dan kali ini Yoongi yang melimpahkan berkat balasan. Setelah itu mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Acara pemberkatan selesai, seluruh peserta acara mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun Yoongi masih dalam keadaan terpana, melihat Jimin yang terlihat jauh lebih menawan dengan mata birunya sedang tertawa dikejauhan sana. Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin saat orang yang tengah mengajak pemuda itu berbicara telah pergi.

 **"Hei, Jimin."**

 **"Yoongi Hyung."**

 **"Terima kasih sudah memberkatiku."**

 **"Sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih. Sudah mau pulang, hyung?"**

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **"Pulang bersama?"**

 **"Tentu."**

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya saling mengobrol ringan satu sama lain. Membicarakan bagaimana keduanya tidak menyangka dapat bertemu di acara pemberkatan seperti itu. Serta beberapa hal yang membuat keduanya menjadi kagum satu sama lain. Namun, dari semua penuturan yang meluncur dari bibir Jimin, ada satu hal yang membuat Yoongi entah kenapa merasa senang, terlebih lagi sesuatu itu Jimin lakukan secara tidak langsung karena Yoongi.

 **"Hyung."**

 **"Ya?"**

 **"Terima kasih karena telah menyukai mataku. Hal yang selalu aku sembunyikan selama ini. Kaulah orang pertama yang mengatakannya indah."**

 **"Ya, tentu."** Yoongi tidak dapat menahan otot wajahnya untuk tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

 **"Aku memulainya dari Seokjin hyung. Walaupun awalnya Seokjin hyung terkejut, tapi dia juga menyukainya. Dan orang-orang disekitarku juga tidak memandangku aneh lagi. Aku bersyukur menerima saranmu waktu itu."**

Yoongi kembali mengangguk paham, merasa kenal dengan siapa yang baru saja Jimin sebutkan. Yoongi jadi ingat pemilik toko bunga tempat Jimin bekerja yang pernah di singgahinya, pemuda cantik, baik hati dan ramah yang diyakininya bernama Seokjin itu. **"Aku juga ikut senang. Hmm.. Jim?"**

 **"Ya, hyung?"**

 **"Aku akan mulai bekerja senin depan dan hari minggu ini akan ada acara kecil penerimaan ku bekerja. Aku berharap kau bisa datang?"**

 **"Oh? Tentu hyung. Aku akan datang! Acaranya di mana?"** Celetuk Jimin antusias.

 **"Di rumah sepupuku, tidak begitu jauh dari** ** _'Fiore'_** **. Satu-satunya rumah bercat putih dengan taman yang sangat luas dan pagar... merah muda."** Suaranya mengecil pada dua kata terakhir, Yoongi menyebutkannya dengan sedikit malu. Membayangkan rumah milik sepupunya dengan warna pagar yang cukup aneh.

 **"Woah!"** Seru Jimin lagi. Kemudian pemuda bermata biru itu melanjutkan. **"Rumah mewah yang saaaangat besar itu hyung? Daebak! Dari dulu aku sangat penasaran ingin tahu bagaimana isinya."**

 **"Biasa saja, Jim. Kau berlebihan. Aku malah merasa aneh karena warna pagarnya."** Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas sambil bibir tipis yang dikerucutkan lucu. Mengundang tawa dari pemuda satunya karena melihat tingkah malu-malu Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan. Tak dapat menahan tangan Jimin untuk tidak menarik pipi mulus pemilik kulit seputih susu itu.

 **"Haha. Itu malah unik hyung!"**

Yoongi mendengus.

Dan entah sejak kapan keduanya menjadi dekat seperti ini. Percakapan yang pertama canggung berujung saling menjahili dibubuhi gelak tawa diantaranya.

 **"Sampai jumpa, Jim."**

 **"Bye, hyung. Aku akan datang!"**

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. **"Ya, ya. Aku menunggu."**

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

Acara penerimaan Yoongi sebagai sekretaris pribadi Yongguk berjalan lancar. Acaranya digelar di taman rumah Yongguk. Dekorasi yang kalem dan menenangkan, dengan perpaduan tanaman hijau yang tertata rapi di sekeliling dan pertengahan taman, ukurannya bahkan ada yang melebihi tinggi orang dewasa. Meja panjang yang menyajikan santapan malam menggiurkan berjejer di tengah, sementara meja para tamu tersebar di sekitarnya. Juga ada pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi minuman untuk ditawarkan pada para tamu. Di sudut taman ada meja berukuran sedang tempat menyimpan bunga bagi para tamu yang membawa bunga sebagai ucapan selamat.

Jujur saja, dari dulu Yoongi sampai sekarang masih bingung dengan sepupu berkulit _tan_ -nya yang satu ini. Hanya penerimaan kerja sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai membuat acara seperti ini. Yoongi sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan tapi Yongguk tetap saja seperti dulu, tidak berubah, isi kepalanya masih sekeras batu. Yongguk melakukannya dengan alasan selain untuk menyambutnya pemuda jangkung itu juga ingin agar Yoongi mengenal dan dikenal banyak orang di sekitarnya mengingat pemuda manis itu baru saja mulai menetap di sana.

 _Well_ , setelah Yoongi pikir-pikir, tidak buruk juga usulan sepupunya itu.

Selama acara berlangsung, Yoongi berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang yang menghampirinya, sekalian saling berkenalan dan mengobrol kecil. Tak lupa pula Yoongi menghadiahkan senyuman terbaiknya pada orang-orang yang menurutnya cukup ramah dan bersahabat itu. Saat sedang tidak melakukan apapun, Himchan _-Istri dari Yongguk-_ datang menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya makan malam dengan para tamu. Namun, Yoongi menolak halus berkata akan menyusul sebentar lagi. Tentu saja karena, Yoongi menunggu _seseorang_.

.

.

.

Merasa tidak menemukan sosok _seseorang_ yang dicarinya, mata sipit Yoongi berubah sendu. Hampir saja ia menyerah sebelum sepasang manik indah itu kembali terbuka lebar kala menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menarik kembali seluruh rasa bahagia dari dasar hatinya ke permukaan. Di sudut sana, di antara tumpukan bunga di atas meja. Terselip satu buket bunga dengan warna mencolok yang indah. Warna yang tak lazim untuk sebuah bunga namun terlihat sangat indah karena warnanya yang paling berbeda.

Sebuah buket bunga Mawar Biru.

Yoongi segera berlari kecil menuju ke meja itu. Tangan kecilnya meraih buket bunga mawar biru yang di tengahnya terselip kertas putih yang terlipat. Yoongi membawa bunga itu kedalam dekapannya kemudian membaca isi yang tertulis rapi di catatan kecil itu. Yoongi tersenyum.

Yoongi tahu Jimin pasti datang.

 ** _"Selamat atas penerimaanmu, hyung! Ini, aku berikan bunga spesial yang aku tanam sendiri untukmu. Semangat di hari pertamamu bekerja! Fighting!" - P.J.M_**

Yoongi tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Hatinya dilingkupi rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sepanjang tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang menghampirinya. Yoongi bersyukur, dalam diam ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Luka hatinya selama ini perlahan tertutupi, dan tentu saja, Yoongi berbahagia telah menemukannya. _Mawar biru_ yang telah dikirimkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

intinya aku cmn mau mnta maap sama reader krn blm update ff lain tapi malah posting ini :'D MinYoon shipper mana suaranyaaaa? Army yg blm bsa ikut fanmeet juga mana suaranyaaaa? baper bareng yuk! Ihik #dibuang

udah ih intinya baper. ba-per. bapeeeeer! T_T salam aja deh sama 7 makhluk idiot berbakat itu, semoga fanmeet dan show nya lancar :'3 buat siapapun yang baca dan pergi fanmeet nya aku titip salam yaa, salam sayang apalagi sama namjun #dor tolong bilangin ya jangan lama" ilang dari problematic men, balik lagi dong hayati(?) sedih *dilempar ramerame

oiya maap juga kalau ff ini biasa aja abis nya jarang buat yang MinYoon hiks

sayang kaliaaaaan :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Mawar Biru  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi-BL / Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon / BTS  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like this couple just click the close button above, kay?**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang sejuk, campuran aroma dari berbagai bunga menghampiri indra penciuman seorang pemuda tampan yang bekerja sebagai pengrajin bunga. Jimin, pemuda itu, memetik satu per satu bunga yang akan dibuatnya menjadi sebuah buket. Pesanan yang baru saja masuk pagi-pagi sekali hari ini.

"Jiminie, apa bunganya sudah selesai?" Kepala Seokjin menyembul dari balik pintu kaca di belakang Jimin, Jimin menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Sedikit lagi hyung."

"Semangat tampan! Buat bunga yang indah yaa!"

Si pemuda cantik yang merangkap sebagai pemilik toko bunga bernama _**'Fiore'**_ itu kembali ke depan saat mendengar seseorang mengunjungi tokonya. "Sebentar, aku segera datang."

.

.

.

Bibir gendut Seokjin membulat ketika melihat siapa pengunjung tokonya, seorang pemuda mungil nan manis yang pernah singgah beberapa waktu lalu. Yoongi. Tentu saja Seokjin ingat, pemuda manis inilah yang diceritakan oleh pegawai termudanya tempo hari. Jimin membuat buket bungan mawar biru yang ditanamnya sendiri untuk orang yang spesial, katanya. Seokjin kesal, sedikit, pasalnya Jimin bahkan belum pernah melihat indahnya bunga yang dirahasiakan si Jimin itu. Bukan, Seokjin tidak marah, malah merasa gemas pada pemuda yang belum lama bekerja padanya. Remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta memang manis!

"Yoongi, ya?" Seokjin bertanya lembut pada si manis yang masih berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"Eh? I-iya. Dari mana anda.. Tahu?" Tanya Yoongi sedikit ragu takut menyinggung seseorang didepannya ini.

"Eii, santai saja denganku, panggil hyung saja, oke? Aku Seokjin, Kim Seokjin." Seokjin tersenyum manis, manis sekali sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan saat itu juga Yoongi terperangah, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat laki-laki yang _luar biasa cantik_.

"Ba-baik, Seokjin hyung." Yoongi membalas senyum Seokjin kemudian menerima jabatan tangan pemuda itu. Apa tadi Yoongi melamun terlalu lama? Sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Seokjin sudah menjulurkan tangannya.

"Omo! Tanganmu lembut sekali Yoongi! Seperti bayi aaah lembut sekali!" Seokjin berseru heboh ketika telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Yoongi, tekstur yang sangat lembut, sangat sempurna dipadukan dengan kulit susunya. Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, sementara Seokjin masi kelewat heboh sambil mengusapkan punggung tangan Yoongi di pipinya. Dasar aneh.

.

.

.

Jimin yang baru saja selesai membuat buket terkejut melihat kehadiran Yoongi, untuk beberapa detik keduanya beradu tatap dengan Yoongi yang tampak memelas pada Jimin untuk segera melepaskannya dari Seokjin. Mata sipit Yoongi menyayu lucu, dan tentu saja Seokjin tidak melihatnya. Jimin hanya tertawa tanpa suara, sama sekali belu ingin membantu.

" _Ekhem_.. Seokjin hyung. Kasihan anak orang diuyel-uyel begitu." Seokjin segera melepaskan cubitannya yang sudah beralih pada pipi Yoongi kemudian mendengus tak suka. "Jika mau tahu siapa yang memberitahu soal kamu padaku, ini dia pelakunya." Ujar Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap Yoongi sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin dengan telunjuknya. "Eii hyung, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Biar saja, kau pendek. Wee!" Menjulurkan lidah, saat ini pemuda yang berusia paling tua diantara ketiganya tampak tak lebih dari seorang bocah. "Eh, lagi pula kalian berdua 'kan sama-sama pendek jadi cocok. Imut dan manis sekali. Hohoho."

"Ya hyung!"

"Sudah-sudah. Aku mau pergi mengantar bunga dulu. Baik-baik yaa ~" Dan dengan begitu Seokjin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dua orang di dalam sana. Walaupun ia adalah pemilik toko, Seokjin tetap sering mengantarkan bunga pesanannya sendiri. Bermodalkan sepeda dengan keranjang di bagian depan. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian melenggang pergi mengayuh sepeda berwarna merah muda miliknya. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan ditemuinya setelah ini.

.

.

.

 _Oops_ , ternyata kita melupakan seseorang, Yoongi. Sedari tadi diam mematung semenjak Jimin datang, si manis hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara bos dan pegawai yang begitu dekat. Jimin menyimpan buket yang telah dibuatnya di meja. Menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawanya ke depan toko untuk duduk di sebuah ayunan yang memang disediakan di sana bagi pengunjung yang membawa anak kecil.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, bias cahaya mentari pagi menghangatkan suasana diantara keduanya. Yoongi terpana melihat bola mata bewarna biru jernih milik Jimin. Sangat indah diterpa cahaya, ibarat lautan yang memantulkan cahaya mata hari. Biru menenangkan dan Yoongi sangat suka itu. Pemuda di hadapannya membuka suara, memutus lamunan Yoongi akan mari-mengagumi-betapa-tampan-seorang-Park-Jimin _nya_.

"Kenapa hyung datang pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Apa kau bertanya? Aku membaca pesanmu." Yoongi merengut, bagaimana bisa Jimin bertanya seperti itu.

"Oh, haha. Aku tak menyangka hyung menemukannya."

"Tentu saja. Dan apa kau tidak bisa meletakkannya diluar saja? Mana aku tahu kalau ada satu surat lagi di dalam. Untung saja aku membongkar buketnya." Yoongi mengoceh, panjang nan lebar yang sangat bukan merupakan tipikal Min Yoongi.

"Tapi hyung menemukannya, 'kan?"

" _Tch_. Iya. Tapi Kenapa harus disimpan di situ, sih?"

"Entah." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya merasa kalau hyung akan membuka buket bunga yang kuberikan."

"Percaya diri sekali. " Yoongi mencibir, bibir tipisnya menekuk disudut bermaksud tampak sinis tapi malah jatuhnya lucu di mata Jimin.

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu 'kan. Haha."

"Ya, ya. Terserahmu saja."

Jimin tertawa, lagi. "Aku hanya tak menyangka hyung benar-benar datang." Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi gemas. "Jadi, jawabannya?" Jimin bertanya, menatap mata Yoongi dalam. Menenggelamkan si pemuda manis yang di tatapnya. Dan sontak membuat Yoongi menjawab dengan pasti...

"Ya." Sedetik kemudian Yoongi tersenyum lebar, manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hyung, kau membacanya? Itu artinya kau menemukan surat ini. Haha aku senang!**_

 _ **Err.. Jangan bertanya mengapa aku melakukan ini, aku hanya merasa kalau kita perlu untuk jalan-jalan berdua? Mungkin?**_

 _ **Datanglah ke Fiore kapanpun Yoongi hyung mau.**_

 _ **P.J.M**_

Yoongi menyimpan apik semua pemberian Jimin. Mawar biru yang sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam sebuh vas berwarna putih diletakkannya di sisi tempat tisur, beserta dua surat yang tersimpan rapi di laci mejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, apa ini? #kabur


End file.
